DESCRIPTION: The candidate proposes an extensive program to determine the role of cellular peri-kappa B in the pathogenesis of HIV-2 in monocytes. Specifically, she will: 1) purify and clone the peri-kappa B factor and characterize its binding to the HIV-2 enhancer; 2) identify possible interactions of the peri-kappa B factor with other cellular factors in activating HIV-2 transcription; and 3) determine the role of the peri- kappa B factor in HIV-replication.